The Warners Invade Hollow Bastion
by TTA-Dude
Summary: Animanaics Crossover. Sequal to Warners Invade Twilight Town. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot go to Hollow Bastion and drive everybody insane. Also, Pinky and the Brain try to take over the world, again. Please R&R!
1. Reviving Hollow Bastion

**The Warners Invade Hollow Bastion  
****Chapter 1: **Here They Come!

The gloomy sky lingered over the silent town of Hollow Bastion. People came and went within the brick and mortar villa, going about their daily lives. Moogles occasionally flew here and there amongst the townscape.

Entering the marketplace were the three Warners: Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. The three siblings looked about attentively at their surroundings. They stopped to look around a bit more.

"Wow!" Yakko said, "Thwas place sure was a dump!"

"It makes downtown Los Angeles look nice!" Wakko commented.

"Everythingis either broken down or being built up!" Dot added.

"That's because everything's under reconstruction!" a female voice said from behind.

The three were surprised by this. They turned around and looked about, but saw no one.

"Down here!" the voice said.

The three looked down to see the speaker, who was Yuna. She was accompanied by the other Gullwings, Rikku and Paine.

"Hi!" Rikku greeted, smiling and waving at the Warners.

"Yoh!" Paine said, nodding slightly.

"Welcome to Hollow Bastion!" Yuna said, bowing before the Warners.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot soon look disgusted and appalled.

"Eww!" Dot shrieked, "Look at the size of the bugs!"

"This place really does has sanitation issues!" Yakko said.

"Hey!" Paine retorted, feeling rather insulted, "Who are you three calling bugs!"

"We're not bugs, we're fairies!" Rikku said, looking all cute.

"The Gullwings!" Yuna added, "At your service!"

Yakko leaned over towards his other two siblings.

"These bugs can talk and think like intelligent beings!" He whispered.

"Maybe this town's located near a toxic waste dump!" Dot whispered.

"Let me handle this" Wakko whispered.

Wakko pulled out an extremely large fly swatter from behind him. He swung it back! The Gullwings, except Rikku who was oblivious of the situation, gazed in fright.

"HEY!" Rikku said, pointing at the fly swatter, "That's a big…"

Wakko hit the trio with the swatter, making them scream in pain.

"Fly swatter" Rikku uttered, muffled under the large swatter.

Wakko picked the swatter up and turned it over, revealing the Gullwings cartoonily squashed under it. They were dizzy-eyed with stars spinning around their heads.

"My head!" Yuna painfully uttered.

"I hate you new guys!" Paine painfully uttered.

Wakko walked over to a nearby trashcan, chucked the swatter in it, and slammed the lid on.

"Hey!" Rikku said, "Who turned out the lights?"

"Moron" Paine replied.

Wakko walked back to the others.

"That takes care of that" Wakko said.

"Right!" Yakko replied, "Now lets go and see who we can annoy!"

The three nodded in agreement and ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the bailey, two familiar white lab mice walked along the ledge. Of course, they were non other than Pinky and the Brain. Brain stopped, turned, and gazed at the castle. Pinky stopped behind him. 

"Look and behold, Pinky!" The Brain said, "The Castle of Hollow Bastion, formerly Radiant Garden!"

Brain turned to Pinky.

"Do you know who used to take residence there?" he asked Pinky.

"Sleeping Beauty?" Pinky answered stupidly.

Brain just rubs his temples in annoyance.

"No Pinky!" he said calmly, "It was the castle of Ansem the Wise, one of the most famed geniuses of this world. He and his associates worked aimlessly there trying to figure out the greatest mysteries of the heart. It was here that he discovered the greatest secret."

"You mean where the one sock goes when you have two socks go into a dryer but only one comes out?" Pinky asked.

Brain just turned away and started walking.

"Don't make me have to hurt you Pinky!" Brain said, "Come, Pinky, to the castle postern!"

"Why?" Pinky asked, beginning to follow Brain! "What are we going to do there?"

"The same thing we always do, Pinky!" Brain replied, "TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

* * *

Over at the borough, Cloud silently leaned against the wall of the building. He stood in deep thought with his head down, eyes shut, and arms crossed. 

"I've been searching for a long time now" he thought to himself, "Alone. Far and Wide. For my light. I've searched everywhere for it. Along the way, I've also been searching for Sephiroth. Hunting him down. Maybe once I've finally find him, I'll also find…"

Just then, Dot jumped into Cloud's arms, cutting off his thought and startling him.

"Hellooooo handsome!" she exclaimed as she plants a large kiss on his cheek.

Cloud was both confused and aggravated.

"What the…" He said, struggling to get Dot off of him.

"Tell me," she said sweetly, "What's a hottie like you doing in a run down town like this?"

Dot rubbed her cheek against his, purring. Cloud, who was slowly losing his patience, threw Dot off of him.

"What exactly are you?" he exclaimed.

Dot glared up at him with hands on her hips.

"Is that anyway to treat a lady?" she asked.

"Ladies don't sneak up on people and start harassing them like that!" Cloud retorted calmly.

"Hey Dot!" Yakko called out, running down the street towards Dot with Wakko following suit. "Don't go gallivanting off like that; and how many times have I told you not to talk to strangers, especially silent, spiky-haired role-playing characters wielding ridiculously large swords!"

Cloud stared down at the three.

"Who are you three?" he asked.

"I'm Yakko" Yakko said pointing to himself.

"I'm Wakko" Wakko said.

"And I'm adorable!" Dot said, "But you can call me Dot!"

Dot then pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and showed it to Cloud.

"Or better yet, hot stuff, you can call me on my cell!" she said flirtingly, "The number's easy to remember, 555-CUTE!"

Cloud rolls his eyes.

"SURE!" he said sarcastically.

"So what's your name?" Wakko asked.

"Cloud" Cloud replied.

The Warners look curiously at Cloud.

"What type of name was that?" Yakko asked.

"Look!" Cloud said calmly but firmly, "I'm not in the mood for shenanigans. I just want to be left alone. I'm busy looking for something dear to me"

"Whatcha looking for?" Wakko asked.

"My light" Cloud replied.

"Oh!" Wakko said, "I think I have that!"

Wakko pulled out his gag bag from behind him. He put his hand in it and started to scavenge in it. Wakko then pulled out a flashlight with "Cloud" written in black marker on it.

Cloud sighed heavily at the nonsense.

"Cloud!" someone spoke.

Yakko, Wakko, Dot, and Cloud looked to their right. Leon was standing before them. He walked towards Cloud.

"So!" He said, "Who are your new friends?"

"Not my friends" Cloud answered, "Just some annoying little kids with nothing better to do!"

"Hey!" Yakko retorted, "We are not SOME annoying little kids! We are VERY annoying little kids!"

Cloud and Leon just shook their heads in pity.

"And it just so happens that we DO have something better to do!" Dot exclaimed, one hand on her hip, and one hand pointing at Cloud, "We're here for something important!"

"Really!" Leon asked, scratching his chin, "It just so happens that the Restoration Committee and I are expecting three new volunteers."

Leon looked down at the three Warners.

"You three wouldn't happen to be the Gullwings, would you?" he asked.

The Warners gazed at one another with raised eyebrows. Evil grins then crossed their faces. They looked back at Leon normally.

"Ehhh….Actually the Gullwings weren't able to make it!" Yakko stated, "So they sent us instead!"

"Okay!" Leon replied, one eyebrow raised "Anyway, everyone's down at Merlin's house getting ready for the Restoration Committee meeting today! You'll wanna come with me!"

"Alrighty then!" Wakko exclaimed, jumping in the air.

"Mr. Lonley No-Talk Tough Guy here was beginning to bore us anyway!" Yakko said, pointing at Cloud.

Cloud just rolled his eyes. Dot waltzed towards him.

"Sorry cutie!" she said, "But I found a new boyfriend now! And he'sWAY more cuter than you!"

With that, she leapt into Leon's arms, much to his surprise and dismay. Little hearts appeared over Dot's head as she snuggled into Leon's chest.

"You're like every cute boy band rolled into one being!" she cooed.

Leon was REALLY uncomfortable and annoyed. He abruptly dropped her.

"Please don't do that!" he murmured, annoyed. "C'mon! Everyone's waiting!"

He left with Yakko, Wakko, and Dot following right behind him. Cloud just shook his head.

"Weirdoes!" he muttered.

* * *

**For all of you who have been waiting for the sequel to "Warners Invade Twilight Town", thank you for being so patient. I never thought that it would be so popular. I never received the ten reviews, but seven is a charm. And for that, the sequel is here.**

**If you loved Twilight Town, you'll love Hollow Bastion. This time there is an actual storyline, along with a Pinky and the Brain side story. Of course, I wouldn't say Pinky and the Brain are a side story, more of a side plot that merges with the main plot later in the story. I already have the third chapter write out by now, and things will be getting more dramatic halfway through. Rest asured though, as this story is jam-packed with plenty of the humor and slapstick you love from the original, as well as Animaniacs in general.**

**Before any Gullwing fans flame me for the trio's treatment in the story, I just want to point out that I have nothing against them. I REALLY like the Gullwings myself. I just didn't really like what Disney did to them in KHII. Turning them into chibis/fairies? That's just wrong! I'm not completely against it, but still. Be warned that this character bashing is a main running gag in this story.**

**Everything said, please oh please review!**


	2. Laughter and Merriment

**The Warners Invade Hollow Bastion  
****Chapter 2: **Laughter and Merriment

Pinky and the Brain navigated the gloomy, silent corridors of the castle, their footsteps echoing off the dust-ridden walls.

"So what exactly do you have planned, Brain?" Pinky asked.

"Have you ever heard of Xenahort, Pinky?" Brain asked.

"Yes!" Pinky replied. He then stopped and thought for a second, "Uh, actually, No!"

"He was the prized pupil of Ansem the Wise, the proprietor of this castle." Brain replied, "When Ansem gave up his study of the darkness inside people's heart, Xenahort and his fellow accomplices continued what was started. They worked day and night studying the effects of the darkness. Then one day, they made the most interesting find!"

"The flavor of Dr. Pepper?" Pinky answered.

"The Heartless!" Brain said, "Creatures without hearts, formed from the darkness in people's hearts. Cold, emotionless, unintelligent beings that only strive for one purpose: to claim the light in the hearts of others!"

"So they're like IRS workers?" Pinky asked.

"More vicious then that, Pinky!" Brains added, "These creatures seek and hunt out any living thing capable of feeling. They operate on mere, primal instinct. But, they can be controlled by one whose heart is devoid of light, fueled by the darkness in his heart. That is why we're here!"

"But that doesn't explain why _Invader Zim _was canceled!" Pinky added.

"This has nothing to do with that!" Brain retorted.

"I know!" Pinky replied, "That's what makes it annoying, Zoink!"

Brain just sighed.

* * *

Yakko, Wakko, Dot, and Leon walked down the alley towards Merlin's house.

"So we didn't get your name back there, stanger!" Yakko said to Leon.

"The name's Leon" Leon replied.

Wakko scratched his chin, looking up at Leon in wonder.

"You look more like a Squall to me!" he said.

Leon glanced down at Wakko for a second, and then looked straight again.

"The name's Leon" he said cooly, "Got it!"

"Wakko has a point!" Dot said, "You look like a Squall whose hometown was destroyed ten years ago, and because he wasn't able to save it changed his name to Leon in a feeling of shame!"

Leon looked down at Dot inquisitively.

"Wild guess!" Dot said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Right!" Leon replied.

The four walked up to the door of Merlin's house.

"This is it!" Leon said, "The meeting place of the Restoration Committee."

Leon opened the door and stepped in. Before the Warners could enter, they saw Yuna, Rikku, and Paine come around the corner of the alley.

"Looks like this place has a major bug infestation!" Yakko said.

Wakko took his gag bag and reached into it. He pulled out a bug zapper and hung it near the door.

"That should do the trick!" Wakko said.

The three then entered and shut the door. The Gullwings flew towards the door and stopped.

"Looks like this is Merlin's place!" Paine said.

"The Restoration Committee must be inside!" Yuna replied, "Hope they don't mind us being late"

All the while Rikku stared at the bug zapper, mesmerized.

"Ooh! Pretty light!" she cooed, flying slowly towards the zapper.

"Rikku!" Yuna exclaimed, "Get away from there! It's unsafe!"

"Don't look at the light!" Paine called.

"I can't help it!" Rikku said, hypnotized, "It's so beautiful!"

Rikku neared the zapper. Yuna and Paine rushed towards her, each taking an arm. But before they could pull her away, Rikku was electrocuted by the zapper. Yuna and Paine, holding onto her, were zapped as well. They all screamed in pain and fell to the ground, charred and dizzy eyed.

"Th-th-that f-f-felt t-t-tingly!" Rikku stuttered, shock pulsating through her.

"M-M-Moron" Paine replied.

The three passed out.

* * *

In Merlin's house, Cid was busy typing away at the computer while Yuffie and Aerith watched. Leon and the three Warners stepped into the room. Yuffie heard the footsteps and turned around.

"Hey everyone!" Yuffie cheered, "Leon's back!"

Cid stopped typing and turned around with Aerith.

"Everyone," Leon announced, motioning to the Warner siblings, "These are…"

Yakko stepped before Leon, holding up his hand.

"We can handle the introduction!" Yakko interrupted.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot posed in front of Leon and before the others.

"We're the Warner Borthers!" Yakko and Wakko announced.

"And the Warner Sister!" Dot announced.

"Yakko!" Yakko exclaimed.

"Wakko!" Wakko exclaimed.

"Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bo Besca the Third!" Dot exclaimed, "But you can call me Dot!"

Cid raised an eyebrow and looked at Leon.

"What are yah doing bringing along a bunch of whipper-snappers with yah?" Cid asked.

"These three are our new volunteers." Leon replied, "The Gullwings sent them!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Cid said, "They ain't nothing but a bunch of little kids!"

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot stepped before Cid angrily with hands on hips.

"We object to you calling us little kids!" Dot scorned, pointing a finger at Cid.

"We prefer to be called vertically-challenged individuals!" Yakko added.

"Well, it's nice to meet you three whoever-you-want-to-be-called" Yuffie said, "I'm Yuffie!"

"My name's Aerith!" Aerith added.

In a heartbeat, Yakko jumped into Aerith's arms while Wakko jumped into Yuffie's. Both girls are startled by this.

"HELLLOOOO NURSE!" they exclaimed. They then each give a long kiss to the girl they are with on the cheek and jump off. Yuffie and Aerith were really disturbed by this.

"And I'm Cid!" Cid said.

Yakko jumped on his head.

"Well sheee-ooot!" Yakko called out in a hillbilly accent, "Aren't you just a backwood country yolkel!"

Cid scowled and threw Yakko off.

"Off of me, yah varmit!" Cid exclaimed, "Leon, are yah sure you picked the right kids?"

"I highly doubt it" Leon responded, "But we haven't heard anything from the Gullwings; so they're going to have to do!"

"Who knows!" Aerith added, "They may prove to be very helpful."

Dot walked over to her.

"Well, aren't you just the prettiest little dead girl!" Dot said.

Aerith raised an eyebrow. She then laughed nervously at Dot.

"Oh now isn't that cute," she said, "But I'm not dead, little girl!"

"Actually, now that I look at you, you do seem like the living dead!" Yakko said.

"Like a spooky corpse from a horror movie!" Wakko added.

Aerith just shook her head, weirded out.

"Look!" she said calmly, "I'm not dead! I'm alive like the rest of you!"

She then reached her arm out.

"I do have a pulse!" she said.

"We're going to need a medical opinion on that!" Yakko said.

Yakko and Dot pushed Aerith into a chair. Dot pulls a hospital curtain behind her. The three Warners then changed into Doctor's uniforms. Aerith is both confused and nervous.

"Now we shall check the patient's reflexes!" Dot announced.

Dot pulls out a huge mallet from behind her back. Aerith is scared slightly. Dot swung the mallet back and hit Wakko in the knee. Aertih's leg jerked.

"Ouch!" she squealed, holding her knee.

Yakko jumped on her lap and jerked her head around. He pulled out an Otoscope (what doctors use to check the ears) and stuck it in her right ear.

"Let's see what's in here!" Yakko said.

Yakko was able to see out through Aerith's left ear, where Wakko was standing.

"Oliee, Oliee, Oxenfree!" Yakko called from the other side.

The two brothers then stepped down. Dot then strapped the cuff of a Sphygmomanometer (the device doctors use to measure blood pressure) onto Aerith's arm.

"Time to check you blood pressure!" Dot said.

Dot then began to pump air into the cuff. The cuff became bigger and bigger. It got to the point where it was so big it exploded, startling Aerith.

Wakko then took a large, rubber stamp and smacked it on Aeith's forehead. The word _deceased_ is printed on her forehead in red ink.

Aerith, while not mad, was pretty upset. She rubbed the marking off her head and walked over to Leon.

"Then again," she said silently to him, "They may be annoying!"

* * *

Pinky and the Brain were now in Ansem's study. Pinky sat on the edge of Ansem's desk while Brain stood atop an old journal, reading it. He would occasionally use his feet to turn the pages.

"According to the eighth Ansem report," Brain said focusing on the journal, "Xenahort created a machine that was able to artificially produce heartless. The machine was a success. With the machine, Xenahort could create Heartless seamlessly identical to natural-born heartless. Of course, what Xenahort created for research, the witch Maleficent used for her plan of inter-worldly domination. Of course, her plan was flaunted."

Brain then stepped off the journal.

"But such a plan is still feasible!" he said, closing the journal, "If we can find Xenahort's machine, we would be able to create an unstoppable army of heartless. Such simple, mindless beings are uncomplicated to command. And with the machine, we can create vast multitudes. We can easily replace felled heartless. Today, Hollow Bastion; Tomorrow, this world; Next week, all worlds!"

Brain raised a fist in the air.

"Venni, Viddi, Vicci!" He exclaimed.

Pinky, facing Brain, mindlessly applauded.

"Egad Brain!" Pinky cheered, "That is a brilliant plan, Zoint!"

Pinky then abruptly stopped, confusion across his face.

"Oh wait!" he said, "Where exactly would we find this machine Brain?"

"Why do you think I dragged you out to this castle?" Brain asked.

"Sight Seeing?" Pinky answered stupidly.

Brain jumped above Pinky and bopped him on the head.

"Why do I even bother asking!" he exclaimed. He then calmed down slightly, "Xenahort's machine is somewhere in this castle, and we need to find it!"

"Oh, come now Brain!" Pinky said, leaping onto the floor below, "It's not like you can just mozy on over to any given wall and just press against it, expecting to find a secret passage!"

While talking, Pinky did just that. To both Pinky and the Brain's surprise, a secret passage did open, the passage that lead to Ansem's computer.

"Narf!" Pinky exclaimed, "Speak of the red guy!"

Brain lept off the desk and walked towards the secret passage.

"Pinky, I believe your ignorance just discovered our bounty!" he said as he walked through, "Come!"

Pinky then followed the Brain.

* * *

**Here's the second chapter! I hope you all like it! Things are really heating up in this chapter: what with the Warners meeting (and annoying) the restoration commitee, and Pinky and the Brain geeting near the start of their plan. Things will all begin to climax in the next chapter.**

**Also, in the next chapter, I'll be adding a third plot to the story, a second side-story. Who will it be about? Find out next time!**

**Until then, review!**


	3. Scherzo Di Notte

**The Warners Invade Hollow Bastion  
****Chapter 3: **Scherzo Di Notte

Over in another part of Hollow Bastion, around the Marketplace district, was a small cottage. In this cottage lived Mindy and her pet dog, Buttons. Buttons was sleeping in the corner of the living room while Mindy played with her toy ball. Mindy was dressed in a Moogle costume: a pair of white, footie-pajamas with matching mittens and a hood with a red pom-pom on top. Mindy happily played with her ball. Buttons opened one eye, watching Mindy play. He soon closed it and went back to napping. Just then, Mindy's mother entered the room.

"Mindy!" Mindy's mom addressed he daughter, "Mommy's going to go to her job now. You be a good little girl while mommy's away, and don't mess up your cute, new Moogle outfit!"

"Okay lady, Kupo!" Mindy merrily answered, looking up at her mother.

Mindy's mother sighed heavily.

"For the last time, Mindy hun, Don't call me lady!" Mindy's mother replied softly, "Call me Mommy, Mama, even Mother!"

"Okay lady! I Love You! Bye-Bye!" Midy said, bouncing her ball, "KUPO!"

Mindy's mother then stepped towards Buttons. Buttons awoke and looked up.

"Buttons!" Mindy's mother said, "You keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't ruin her new outfit! I paid 750 Munny for it!"

Buttons stood up and saluted with his right ear. Mindy's mother petted Buttons and then left out of the door. She closed it behind her, but just barely, accidentally leaving it open a crack. Buttons went back to sleep.

Mindy continued to play with her ball. A little bit later, Mindy discovered a moggle flying by the window. She immediately forsaked her ball and kept her attention on the moogle.

"Moogle!" she exclaimed, "Kupo!"

The moogle soon passed the house and went out of Mindy's sight. Fascinated by the creature, she picked herself up and walked to the door. Since the door was barley closed, Mindy was able to push it open and walk out into the street. She looked down the street and saw the moogle fly off in the distance.

"Kupo!" she said, running in the moogle's direction.

Buttons was still sleeping. He opened his one eye again, looking at where Mindy use to be. He closed it again, going back to sleep. In a few seconds, he bulged his eyes open, realizing that Mindy was gone. He yelped, shot up, and raced to Mindy's former play place. He looked around the room frantically. He then noticed the door open. His jaw dropped in fright. He raced out of the door and into the street, barking frantically.

* * *

At the end of the secret passageway, Pinky and the Brain stumbled upon Ansem's computer room. Pinky wass at awe. 

"Egad Brain!" Pinky exclaims. "Look at the size of the computer! You think you can play _Bejeweled_ on it, Zoink?"

Brain just rolled his eyes at his sidekick.

"We have more important things to work on than some mindless computer game!" he retorted.

Brain then walked over and climbed up onto the keyboard, Pinky following him. Brain hit a few keys with his foot. Several things popped up onto the screen. Brain studied them carefully.

"Apparently this computer is being used by the local denizens for the town's security system." He said, "There also seems to be a database on Xenahort's research. If I'm correct, this computer must also control Xenahort's heartless machine."

Brain began to dance a little on the keyboard, tapping on the various buttons. Soon, a window appeared on screen.

"Heartless Man-ooh-factory" Pinky read.

"The Heartless Manufactory!" Brain said. "This is it Pinky!"

Brain then pushed the enter key on the keyboard, which selected the _Activate Heartless Manufactory_ button. Soon, the warming up of machinery could be heard below. Brain and Pinky focused their attention down there. Brain jumped down and ran to the blacony's edge. Pinky followed.

They peered over the balcony to the room below. There, a large mechanical arm hovered over a small pad. The electrode on the arm then shot an electric spark onto the pad. A bolt of lighting then surged onto it. A solider heartless then appeared where the bolt struck. It jumped and walked off. Another bolt struck, and another heartless appeared.

"NAAAARRFFFF!" Pinky exclaimed in awe.

"YES!" Brain gladly yelled.

* * *

"Alright everyone!" Cid announced. "Time to start the meeting! Everyone find a seat!" 

Cid stood before an easel with a large pad on it. A few foldable chairs were placed in front of him.

Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie each took a seat in a chair. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot followed. However, rather than take a seat, each sibling sat on another person's lap, much to that person's dismay. Yakko sat on Aerith's lap, Wakko on Yuffie's, and Dot on Leon's. Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie were both confused and irritated by this.

"What are you doing?" Leon asked, trying to keep his cool.

"The redneck told us to sit down!" Yakko answered.

"Well, there are plenty of other seats!" Yuffie responded.

Dot snuggled into Leon's lap.

"Actually, I sorta like where I'm sitting!" she said.

"SAME HERE!" Yakko and Wakko said.

Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie took each Warner and threw them into the seat beside them. The Warners just glared in annoyance, crossing their arms.

"Well!" Yakko uttered.

Cid cleared his throat.

"The meeting of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee will now come to order!" Cid proclaimed, "Any questions before we begin?"

Wakko raised his hand.

"Yes, kid!" Cid said, pointing to Wakko.

"Are there any refreshments at this meeting?" Wakko asked.

"I made some cookies and lemonade" Aerith answered, pointing to a nearby table. Wakko jumped out of his seat and rushed over to the table. He picked the plate of cookies up and tossed the entire batch into his mouth. After placing the empty plate aside, he then took the pitcher and guzzled down the lemonade. He tossed aside the pitcher, and gave out a huge belch.

"Lemonade was salty!" he said. **(If you read volume two of the manga, you'll get this one)**

Wakko walked back to his seat happily. He sat down, the others -- Yakko and Dot included -- looking at him in either disdain, disgust, or both.

"Now that the glorious absence of manners is over with," Cid said, hinting at Wakko, "We can get the meeting started. We'll start with old business."

Yakko then raised his hand.

"I'd like to give the report for old business!" he called.

"You can't!" Cid replied, "You weren't here last time!"

"I would have if I received the memo!" Yakko retorted, hands on hips.

"What memo?" Cid asked, "This is your first time here!"

"Which wouldn't be if I had the memo!" Yakko replied.

Cid slapped his hand on his forehead, grunting silently.

"Let's move on to expenses!" he said, gritting his teeth and trying to remain calm.

Cid then turned over a page in the pad, revealing a pie chart.

"According to this pie chart," He said, pointing at the pad, "Our initial budget has…"

Dot raised her hand.

"I'm afraid to ask!" Cid said to himself, holding his head, "What is it?"

"What flavor pie is it?" Dot asked, pointing at the chart.

"This here is no PIE!" Cid retorted, pointing at the pie, 'It's a PIE chart!"

"I know!" Dot said, "But what flavor is it?"

Before Cid could say anything, Wakko ran over to the pad and, cartoonily, pulled the pie chart out of the pad. He then swallowed the whole thing. Cid was flabbergasted. Wakko licked and smacked his lips a few times.

"BLUEBERRY!" Wakko exclaimed. He then gave out a satisfying burp!

"SIT DOWN!" Cid yelled.

Wakko ran back to his seat.

"We'll move onto the restoration progress!" Cid said, trying to restrain himself. He turned the page on the pad over to a map of Hollow Bastion.

"Over the past month," he stated, pointing to the map, "Much has been accomplished! We've seen vast improvement in the marketplace district, the restoration site, and the purple angry face with the words 'big meanie' over it…WHAT!"

Cid realized that SOMEONE sneaked over and drew an angry face, preferably one resembling Cid's, with the words 'big meanie' over it. It was all drawn in purple crayon. Cid's face began to become slightly red as the three warners snickered in their seats.

"Alright!" He said angrily, pointing at all three Warner siblings, "Which one of yah little rascals did that?"

"What made you think it was one of us?" Wakko asked.

"Maybe it was dead girl!" Dot said, pointing to Aerith.

"I'm not dead!" Aerith replied.

"Why are you acting like this?" Leon asked, feeling exasperated.

"We're not acting!" Yakko replied, "We're always like this!"

"Aren't we lucky?" Wakko asked.

Cid groaned angrily. Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith just sighed.

* * *

In the heartless manufactory, Brain and Pinky stood overhead on the balcony in the room brimming with a multitude of heartless, all scurrying about. Brain then raised his hands in the air. 

"Heartless, hear me!" Brain called out in a mighty voice.

Several of the heartless looked up at the Brain. Soon all the heartless paid their attention to Brain.

"I am your creator, your master!" the Brain announced, "You shall all do as I say!"

The heartless all began to frantically jump up and down, shrieking in agreement.

"Go forth into the town of Hollow Bastion, and lay waste to all!" Brain continued, "Destroy everything! Exterminate every able-bodied person! Eradicate the resistance, so that I, the Brain, shall conquer and rule the remaining weak! Hollow Bastion shall be mine, and in turn, YOURS!"

The heartless all cheered and jumped for elation.

"GO FORTH AND CONQUER!" Brain exclaimed.

A large door in the room opened to the outside. The heartless flocked out through the door, clearing out the entire room.

"Hail the Brain!" Pinky said, saluting, "Zoink!"

* * *

Back in the borough, Mindy was still chasing after the moogle. 

"Moogle, Kupo!" Mindy squealed, jogging along merrily.

Just then, the moogle disappeared into thin air. Mindy stopped dead in her tracks and stared curiously. Mindy than cheered in mere bliss.

"Moogle go bye-bye!" Mindy squealed cheerfully, waving her hand, "Kupo!"

Buttons then entered the lane, barking after Mindy. She turned around and faced her faithful dog with arms out.

"Buttons!" she said as Buttons neared, "Kupo!"

Buttons ran up to Mindy, who embraced him in a hug.

"Silly Puppy!" she said.

A strange noise was then heard. Mindy and Buttons raised their heads in wonder. Suddenly, a batch of solider heartless appeared before them, standing, staggering back and forth. Buttons gasped in horror. Mindy just giggled in delight.

"Shadow people!" she said happily.

A solider heartless then leapt forwards towards Mindy. It almost pounced on her, but Buttons jumped before her and slashed it with his claws. The heartless vaporized in thin air. Buttons stood before Mindy, growling ferociously with his fur standing up on his back.

The heartless began to dance a bit before they attacked. Each began to race towards Mindy and Buttons. Before a single on could touch a hair on Mindy, Buttons managed to either claw or bite at the heartless, vaporizing it. Buttons managed to overcome the group of heartless.

Buttons was panting heavily, tired from the fighting. Mindy waddled over to Buttons and put her arms around his neck.

"Poor silly puppy!" she said, "Tired Buttons!"

Unexpectedly, another group of heartless appeared consisting of three soilders, two air bandits, and a large body. The heatless gazed menacingly at the two. Buttons quivered in fear while Mindy just giggled in obliviousness. The heartless charged towards the two.

Before the heartless could attack, a figure jumped out from behind Mindy and Buttons, attacking the heartless. It was Tifa.

"Think again!" she exclaimed, kicking away the solider heartless.

She then punched away the air bandits and then punched and kicked off the large body. After all the heartless were destroyed, she knelt down on her knees, panting slightly. She then picked herself up and raced towards Mindy!

"Are you alright kid?" she asked Mindy.

'Hello there Mrs. Lady ma'am!" Mindy replied, "Kupo!"

"It's not safe for a little girl like you to be out here by yourself!" Tifa said.

She then grabbed Mindy by the arm.

"Come with me!" she said as she raced down the lane, pulling Mindy behind her.

Buttons followed suit, barking.

* * *

"Let's move on, now!" Cid announced. He then threw a glance at the three Warners. 

"And I do not want to hear another peep out of you three!" he stated.

"PEEP PEEP PEEP PEEP!" The three squealed somewhat innocently.

"Stop Peeping!" Cid snapped.

"PEEP PEEP PEEP PEEP!"

Stop it right now!"

"PEEP PEEP PEEP PEEP!"

Before Cid could say anything, the door flew open. Everyone turned around to see Tifa run in holding Mindy and with Buttons racing behind her.

"Tifa!" Yuffie said.

"We have trouble!" Tifa exclaimed.

In a split second, Yakko and Wakko leapt into Tifa's arms.

"HELLLOOOOO NURSE!" they exclaimed.

Tifa was rather startled and disturbed by this. She glanced confusingly at the others.

"Don't ask!" Leon said before Tifa could ask anything.

Tifa dropped the two on the ground.

"The heartless are back!" Tifa said.

"What?" exclaimed everyone (except the Warner siblings and Mindy) in shock.

"The town's been overrun with them!" Tifa replied, "People have reported mobs of them swarming from the castle!"

Leon then ran for his Gunblade, which was lying across the room. He snatched it from against the wall.

"Looks like we need to take action crew!" Leon announced, "Everyone move out!"

"Right!" Everyone excluding the Warners and Mindy replied.

Yuffie, Aerith, and Yuffie ran to get their weapons. They along with Leon raced out the door. Tifa knelt and faced Mindy.

"Now you stay here kid where it's safe" Tifa said.

Tifa then got up and ran out the door.

"Okay! I Love You! Bye-Bye!" Mindy called, waving.

"C'mon Sibs!" Yakko said, "Let's see if we can lend a hand?"

Wakko then reached behind himself and pulled out a large hand.

"Not literally!" Dot said, shaking her head.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot then ran to the door.

* * *

Earlier, the Gullwings had picked themselves up and dusted themselves off. 

"Is it just me, or are we experiencing major mojo today?" Yuna asked.

"Tell me about it!" Paine replied, "First we get squashed by a giant fly swatter, and then we get zapped by a bug zapper!"

"At least things can't get any…" Rikku said; but before she could finish, Paine slapped her hand over Rikku's mouth.

"NEVER SAY THAT!" Paine shouted, "It only makes things…"

Just then, Tifa came running down the street with Mindy and Buttons. Tifa ran to the door, not noticing the Gullwings at all, and opened the door with full force. The door came flying at the Gullwings at top speed. It slammed against the wall, squashing the Gullwings. The door slowly reversed direction, revealing the three flat as pancakes.

"Worse!" Paine moaned in pain.

The poor faries managed to pop back cartoonily into three-dimensions.

"At least it won't happen…" Rikku said.

She was cut off by the door slamming back into the wall with the Gullwings with it. Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, and Cid bolted out. The door slowly opened revealing the faerie trio as pancakes, only to slam aginst the wall again with Tifa racing out. The faeries painfully reverted back to full form, quite dazed and disoriented.

"If it happens one more time I'll…" Paine exclaimed.

She was cut off with the Warners charging out the door, making it slam against the Gullwings a third time. Once again the Gullwings were pancakes on the wall.

"Third…times…the…charm!" Rikku uttered.

"Moron" Paine replied, in pain.

* * *

Mindy and Buttons sat alone in Merlin's house. Buttons was anxious, as Mindy's mother would probably be home really soon. He turned to get Mindy, but she was nowhere to be found. Buttons scanned the room hectically to find Mindy. He managed to spot her near a pile of books. Mindy picked one out from the middle of a tall pile. 

"Bookie, Kupo!" Mindy said as she pulled the book out.

The pile swayed wildly after Mindy pulled the book out from it. It began to lean towards Mindy. Buttons was frightened by this, afraid that it would fall on Mindy! He raced frantically towards her. Mindy managed to move out of the way as the books began to fall. Unfortunately, the books fell atop Buttons, burying him in a massive book pile.

Mindy, meanwhile sat down on the floor and gazed at the book's cover. It was none other than Merlin's magical "Winnie the Pooh" book.

"Bear!" Mindy cheered, pointing to the picture of Winnie the Pooh.

She gleefully opened the book, revealing the pop up section of the Hundred Acre Woods.

"Oohhh!" Mindy cheered, fascinated by the pop-ups, "Kupo!"

The book began to glow in a bright, white light. Buttons poked his head out of the pile. He saw as the book began to glow. He yelped in panic and raced towards Mindy. Just then, both Mindy and Buttons were pulled into the book by magic. Buttons yelped while Mindy giggled. They both disappeared as the book collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

**Looks like you were right ****BrokenHeartless****! At first, Buttons and Mindy weren't going to be in it; but being the Animaniacs fanatic I am, I decided to add a small sideplot to the story! As for Alissaduke88, While I won't dedicate an entire sideplot to Slappy and Skippy, they will make a cameo apperance in the fic somewhere along the line!**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Sinister Shadows

**The Warners Invade Hollow Bastion  
****Chapter 4: **Sinister Shadows

Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, Tifa, and Cloud raced towards the restoration site. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks when they reached the gate. They stopped and stared as multitudes of heartless came stampeding out from the castle's postern. Heartless were crowded within the restoration site.

"This looks bad!" Cid exclaimed.

"I've never seen this many heartless before!" Aerith said, "Not since Hollow Bastion was destroyed nine years ago!"

"Not to mention when Organization XIII was on the scene" Yuffie added.

Leon drew his Gunblade and readied it.

"Looks like we're going to have to do some major fighting!" he said, "EVERYONE, CHARGE!"

With that exclamation, everyone drew their weapon and raced onto the battleground.

Leon slashed away many heartless with one slash of his Gunbalde.

Cloud also did the same, if not more, damage with a slash of his Buster Blade.

Yuffie threw her 4-Point Shuriken forward, which destroyed a great number of heartless as it flew forward and around back to her.

Cid knocked away heartless after heartless with his Javelin.

Tifa stuck with basic martial arts, punching and kicking away heartless.

As for Aerith, she used most of her time healing her teammates with white magic spells, although she would occasionally fight away the heartless with her Princess Guard staff.

The fight ensured as multitude after multitude of heartless stormed out of the castle. The seven managed to hold their ground, defeating a great majority of heartless. But no matter how much of a good fight they put up, the heartless only managed to grow in number.

* * *

Standing atop a tall wall, the Warner siblings looked down upon Leon and his friends as they tried to stop the heartless advances.

"Fascinating" Yakko said, doinghis Captain Spock impression, "It seems that—these--creatures are multyping—at a very alarming—rate! Now! How to deal—with this--situation! Suggestions?"

Dot then pulled out two large feathered fans.

"Perhaps I could distract them with a fancy fan dance!" Dot suggested.

"That's—not going to work" Yakko replied, "There's—nothing we can do. We're—doomed!"

"Actually, Captian!" Wakko interrupted. "If we we're to take a ridiculously large vaccum cleaner…"

Wakko then reached into his gag bag and pulled out such a vaccum.

"Like the one I have here," he continued, "We could be able to suck up these creatures in a greater rate than they are arriving at."

The three then threw the vacuum below onto the ground and then jumped on top of it.

"Looks like we have some major sucking to do!" Yakko said loudly.

"And not the bad type!" Dot added.

With that, Wakko switched the vacuum cleaner on. The hose flaied here and there as it began to suck in everything in sight. It managed to stay steady, as the heartless were sucked into it. A vast amount of heartless was swept up into the vacuum cleaner. Soon, all the heartless were gone. The three switched the cleaner off and jumped down.

"All gone!" the three cheered.

They then began to look around.

"Where are Leon and the others?" Dot asked.

On that note, the sound of screams and protests became heard from inside the vacuum. The siblings looked on it embarrassments.

"Oopsie!" Wakko said.

He walked over to the cleaner and kicked it. Soon the vacuum was in reverse, as dust came flying out of the hose. Soon Leon, Cloud, and the rest were spat out one by one from the vacuum cleaner. Wakko then kicked the vacuum again once everyone was out.

"All better!" Wakko announced.

The seven lay in a large pile, moaning slightly in pain, nausea, and confusion. They soon came to their senses and got up!

"Now I know how a dust ball feels like!" Cloud said, holding his head.

"At least the heartless are gone!" Yuffie said, back in action.

"But where did they all come from in the first place?" Tifa asked.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot then approached the gang.

"Yeah, it is funny!" Yakko commented, "Seems like these guys arrived the same time we came into town!"

On that note, the seven looked down sternly upon the three, some with hands on hips and others with arms crossed. The trio just laughed nervously.

"It sure is funny!" Cid said, slightly tense.

"Hey!" Dot protested, "You don't honestly think it's us, do yah?"

"She has a point!" Yuffie said, "These three may be annoying, but they're not evil!"

"Point taken!" Tifa said, "But we still don't know who did this!"

"Whoever did must still be in the castle!" Cloud said.

"Right, Let's split up Gang!" Yakko announced. "Velma, Daphne and I will check out the haunted mansion while Shaggy and Scooby search in the graveyard!"

Everyone looked upon the Warners dumbfounded.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the castle, Brain watched the ten on the computer screen as they head towards the postern.

"Curses!" Brain uttered, "Seems that I underestimated the town's forces!"

"Not to mention the Warner Brothers and Sister showing up!" Pinky added.

"Those three foul up everything!" Brain said. "No matter! I'll just create a batch of new heartless!"

Brain then began to tap on the keys a few times. A red error sign appeared upon the screen.

"System Overload!" the computer stated, "Heartless Manufactory temporarily disabled"

"Seems that we overdid it with the Heartless Manufactory machine!" Brain said, "We must have overheated it!"

"You think a cold glass of lemonade will fix that up?" Pinky asked.

"I highly doubt that!" Brain snapped. "Even if we let the machine rest, the others will be here before we could do anything!"

"So now what!" Pinky asked.

"We're going to have to make a hasty escape!" Brain replied, "However, considering the only exit is the same entrance the town's resistance and the Warner siblings are taking, such escape is impossible"

Brain was typing on the keyboard with his feet whilst talking. Suddenly, a window popped up on screen.

"Digitalization into Hollow Bastion OS?" Brain read. "Pinky! Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"I think so Brain!" Pinky replied, "But I still don't see why they released _Final Fantasy VII_ as such, being that the last _Final Fantasy_ game released in America was titled _Final Fantasy III_! Why the change in numbering?"

Brain just glared at Pinky.

"Why I even ask is beyond me!" he retorted, turning his back. "Come Pinky! We're taking a trip!"

"Where Brain?" Pinky asked.

Brain then hit the enter button. The power system began to heat up behind the two.

"Inside the computer!" Brain answered.

"Goody!" Pinky cheered, 'Just like _Code Lyoko_!"

* * *

The Warners, the Restoration Committee, Tifa, and Cloud have reached the entrance to the castle postern. They are mere steps away from the entrance when suddenly a white beam of light hits the ground before them, startling everyone. The light vanished, revealing Sephiroth whom was kneeling down. He stood up before the group and drew his Masamune, pointing it at Cloud. Cloud glared at him.

Dot leaned over to Cloud.

"Who's that gorgeous hunk of man?" she whispered.

Cloud drew his Buster Blade.

"Sephiroth!" he exclaimed.

"Can you ask him for his phone number for me?" Dot asked.

"I understand that you've been looking for me!" Sephiroth said.

"Once I get rid of you, the darkness will go away and my light will return!" Cloud answered.

"Can you do it?" Sephiroth asked, staring Cloud down "That darkness comes from your own dark memories. Do you think you can erase your past?"

"Shut up!" screamed Cloud.

"Face it!" Sephiroth replied, walking slowly towards Cloud with sword ready. "You turn your back on the present and live in the past. Because the light of the present is too…Omph!"

Sephiroth was suddenly hit on the head with a flying potato. He fell backwards on the ground and went cold and unconscious. Cloud was shocked by this. Everyone else, except the Warners, just stared at the sight speechless. Everyone then looked at the Warners, the three wielding a large PVC potato gun.

"Homemade Potato Cannon!" Yakko said.

"Never leave home without it!" Wakko said.

Cloud soon became slightly upset.

"What did you three do that for?" he exclaimed.

"That guy was boring us" Wakko said.

"So we decided to end this dull piece of monologue so we can continue!" Dot finished.

"I'm supposed to deal with Sephiroth!" Cloud stated, "You three shouldn't have interfered!"

"Interferring is our middle name!" Yakko retorted.

"I thought it was Tracy?" Wakko asked.

"Besides!" Dot said, "We need to see what's going on!"

Cloud then calmed down. He turned and stared down at the unconscious Sephiroth.

"I'll deal with you later!" he said, as he continued onto the castle.

Everyone followed.

* * *

Everyone navigated the dusty corrdors of the castle. They soon came upon Ansem's study, where they noticed the secret passage open.

"Someone's snuck into Ansem's Computer Room and the Hearltess Manufactory!" Yuffie said.

"At least we know where the heartless camer from!" Leon said.

"You think the MCP has anything to do with this?" Aerith asked.

"Doubt it!" Cid answered, "Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Tron took him down long time ago!"

"Don't forget that the passage is open!" Tifa said.

"It's definitely trespassers!" Cloud said.

Everyone walked to the passage entrance and stepped through.

They all made their way to the computer room and manufactory. Leon then noticed something written on the screen. He raced over and read it.

"Don't bother looking for us." He read, "We have escaped to a place you cannot follow us to. Hollow Bastion shall be under my control. Resistance is futile. Signed…The Brain? P.S.: Don't forget Pinky, Narf?"

"Pinky and the Brain!" Yakko, Wakko, and Dot exclaimed.

Leon looked at the three.

"You know these guys?" he asked.

"One's a genius!" Yakko answered.

"The other's insane!" Wakko added.

"Those two are always trying to take over the world and stuff like that!" Dot said.

"This seems serious" Leon said, facing the computer. "Where did they run off to?"

"Well the only way out of here is the same way we came in!" Yuffie replied.

"You don't think they went into Space Paranoids, did they?" Aerith answered.

"The only possible answer!" Leon said, as he began typing on the computer, "And if they think we won't follow, they're completely…"

A red error screen then popped up.

"Right?" Leon asked. "Hmm. Looks like the Brain is named well: he managed to disable the digitizer!"

Cid then walked over to the computer and read the screen.

"Not quite!" he said, "According to this error message, the digitizer has been limited so that only three can enter the computer once. After that, it's a one-way trip out!"

Leon and Cid then turned and walked back to the group.

"So we're going to have to send three of us into the computer so that we can capture these intruders and bring them back here!" Leon said.

"Too bad Sora and the others went to Twilight Town to defeat Xemnas and the rest of Organization XIII!" Tifa replied.

"So who's going to go in?" Cloud asked.

"Uh, guys!" Yuffie interrupted, "Where's Yakko, Wakko, and Dot?"

Everyone then stared over at the computer where the warners were busy playing with it. The trio hysterically pushed every button, pressed every key, and pulled every switch.

"You think we can play _Bejeweled_ on this thing?" Dot asked.

"STOP MESSING WITH THAT!" Cid shouted.

The three turned to everyone.

"Sorry!" the trio said.

Just then, the power system before the three started to glow. Leon and the others stare at this. Leon glances at the three.

"RUN!" he shouts.

It was too late! The power system shot a laser at Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. The three froze in wild poses as they were locked on into a grid. The laser then began to scan the Warners, digitizing them into the computer. The three were digitized into the computer in a matter of seconds. Leon and everyone else just stared with mouths agape.

"So I guess our fates lie within the hands of these three!" Leon said, breaking the awkward silence.

"We're doomed, aren't we?" Cid asked.

"Yep!" Cloud answered.

* * *

**The Warners are trapped in Space Paranoids, and Buttons and Mindy are trapped in the Hundred Acre Woods! What ever will come of everybody? Stay tune to find out.**

**As of now, we're halfway through this fic. Only a few chapters more until I wrap this fic up! The bext chapter, I'll be honest, isn't going to be the best one in this story. I sort of had writer's block for the next two chapters. I mean I knew the main plot, but I knew nothing about the major details. In short, don;t expect uch out of the next chapter. You've been warned!**


	5. Space Paranoids

**The Warners Invade Hollow Bastion  
****Chapter 5: **Space Paranoids

In the world of Space Paranoids, Three beams of light appeared inside the Pit Cell. The beams became dim, revealing Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. The three have now been digitized into Space Paranoids. As such, their appearances have changed slightly. They pretty much look the same, except for the fact that their clothes and accessories have changed to a light blue color, highlighted with bright blue lines. Also, Yakko was now wearing a helmet. The three looked themselves over.

"Faboo!" Wakko said.

"Look sibs!" Yakko said, holding out his hand, studying it. "We've turned blue!"

"That's so last season!" Dot replied, "Everyone knows green is the new fall color!"

"So, are we inside the computer?" Wakko asked.

"Yes you are." someone said from across the room.

The three turned to the guy, who was Tron. He was sitting against the wall, looking down.

"You're inside the computer system of the Hollow Bastion OS." Tron said.

"Oh! Sorta like that movie starring Jeff Bridges!" Yakko said.

"Who?" Dot asked.

"Exactly!" Yakko replied.

Tron then got up.

"So, who are you three anyway?" Tron asked.

"I'm Yakko!" Yakko said, pointing to himself.

"I'm Wakko!" Wakko said.

"And I'm Dot!" Dot said.

"We're the Warner Brothers!" Yakko and Wakko said.

"And Sister!" Dot added.

Tron gazed at the three for a while, curiously.

"Those are weird names, even for users!" he said, "Anyway, I'm Tron. I was once a security program, but then I became in charge of running the operating system when the MCP, or Master Control Program, was deleted. However, micro cycles ago, two users digitized in here. The one known as the Brain took control of the Central Computer Core, and now he has control of the system. He then banished me into this pit cell, raised the security parameters of the Central Computer Core, and cut off power to the Simulation Hanger. Now there's no way to get back there and regain control!"

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot just gazed at Tron in confusion.

"Anyone here get that?" Yakko asked, confused.

"Nope!" Wakko answered.

"Uh-Uh!" Dot replied.

"I'll try to say this in a user friendly way!" Tron said, "The two known as Pinky and the Brain took control of this place and made it so nobody can do anything about it!"

"So there's nothing we can do?" Wakko asked.

"Well, nothing WE can do anyway" Tron said, "However, a user from the outside world can override the system, shutting down the Central Computer Core's security parameters. The problem is the Brain has blocked out input data…"

"In English please!" Yakko demanded.

"The Brain made it so nobody can use the computer in Hollow Bastion and turn things back to normal!"

"Oh!" the Warners said.

"So how did you three digitize in here?" Tron asked.

"Brain just made it so that three, and only three, could come it here!" Yakko said.

"Was anyone else with you?" Tron asked

"Well, there was Leon and the others" Yakko answered.

"Then there's still hope!" Tron said, running to the terminal across the room. "The Brain may have shut down input, but he didn't manage to block out output entirely."

"What does that mean?" Yakko asked.

Tron then began to type on the terminal's keyboard.

"It means I'm about to send an important message!" Tron replied.

* * *

Back in Ansem's computer room, Cid typed frantically on the computer. But no matter how hard he tried to use the computer, an error message kept popping up.

"Access Denied!" the computer said.

"Dang it!" Cid exclaimed, "Looks like the computer's been locked out! I can't do anything!"

"So now what are we going to do?" Tifa asked.

"The Brain has complete control of the system!" Leon said, "There's nothing much we can do now. Once the heartless manufactory cools down, Brain will be able to dish out more heartless. He even has the ability to turn the town's defense system against us, and even destroy the town completely with the emergency self-destruct program!"

Cloud drew his Buster Blade and stepped towards the computer.

"Guess our only option is to destroy this thing before it destroys us!" Cloud said.

He was about to demolish the computer with his sword when Aerith ran before him, blocking him off and making him stop.

"No!" Aerith shouted, "You can't do that! The Warners are still in there. You destroy this and you destroy them as well!"

"So!" Cloud retorted, "Their annoying!"

"Maybe so!" Yuffie said, "But they don't deserve to be sent to the great beyond!"

"Besides!" Cid added, "That computer still controls the defense system of the town. We get rid of that and we won't be able to protect the town!"

Cloud dropped his sword.

"So now what?" Cloud asked.

Just then, a green message box popped up on the computer screen. Everyone turned towards the computer, walking over to it. Leon read it.

"It's Tron!" Leon said.

"What does he say?" Yuffie asked.

"The Warners are safe with him!" Leon replied.

"But is he safe with the Warners?" Cid said, snickering.

Leon kept reading.

"We must find the circuit breaker to the computer!" Leon said. "We need to go there and shut off the main power supply to the internal processing drive. That'll shut off the safety protocols to the Central Computer Core and weaken the Brain's power over it. It's the only way Tron can reach it safely and detain the Brain."

"So where's the power room?" Cloud asked.

"Should be located underneath the Heartless Manufactory!" Leon said.

He then stepped away from the computer and towards the others.

"C'mon!" he said, as he hurried off.

The others then followed.

* * *

Back in the pit cell in Space Paranoids, Tron stepped away from the terminal and turned towards the three.

"Well I contacted Leon, so hopefully the security system should be shut down momentarily" he said, "Now all we need to do is try to escape from here."

"Can't we just use the door?" Wakko asked.

"The doorway is being blocked by a strong energy field!" Tron said, "We're trapped in here unless we can find a way…"

Wakko then pulled out a mallet from behind him. He ran to the doorway and hit it with the mallet. The energy field broke into many pieces. Tron just looked at it, shocked.

"Forget that then!" he said.

The four of them ran out of the cell.

* * *

Far off some else in Space Paranoids, Pinky was standing on a small dais before a large screen. Pinky was now dressed like Commander Sark, wearing red armor and a helmet.

Just then, a wire frame image of Brain's head appeared on the screen.

"Pinky!" Brain said. "I've just traced an output signal to the computer main screen. Apparently that security program, Tron, has escaped and contacted the outside world with a plan to usurp my power!"

"Oh, I love the story of the Tortoise and the Hare!" Pinky squealed in joy.

"Ursurp, Pinky! Not Aesop!" Brain screamed, "If the town's folk shut down my power supply, it'll leave Tron and those pesky Warners open to come here and stop me! I'll try to stop the people back in the real world from reaching the circuit breaker room while you, Pinky, lead a band of heartless to capture and de-resolute Tron! Got that?"

"I think so Brain!" Pinky said, "But is it possible for a matrix to exist within the matrix? Is reality really so, or is it a reality within a reality within a reality?"

Brain just rolled his eyes.

"Just go out and complete your mission!" Brain replied, "End of line!"

With that, the wireframe image of Brain disappeared. Pinky stepped down from his platform and raced out the door.

"Oh heartless!" Pinky called, "Come out and play-yah! Zoint!"

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, and that there wasn't a lot of humor here! I had writer's block, so as far as the plot was concerned, I had little material here. Anyway, this chapter's over with, and the next one should be better.**

**I'm a bit upset with the flames I recently received for this fic! I managed to reply to the flamers, giving them a piece of my mind. If any of the loyal fans of this fic read this, please reply back to the flamers and give them a piece of your mind as well. Just because you don't like a fic doesn't give you the right to be mean about it!**

**Excpet forflames, review away! ****If you don't like this fic, at least be nice about it!**


	6. Byte Bashing

**The Warners Invade Hollow Bastion  
****Chapter 6: **Byte Bashing

Yakko, Wakko, Dot and Tron had reached the Simulation Hanger.

"The Brain disabled the power to the Solar Sailer" Tron said, "Fortunately, we should be able to easily switch it back on, if the terminal here is not corrupt."

"There he goes with the computer mumbo-jumbo!" Yakko said to his fellow sibs!"

"Yoo-Hoo!" called somebody from behind.

The four turned around to see Pinky standing right behind them. Strangely, he was the same size as everyone else, despite the fact that in the real world he was so much smaller.

"Hey everybody!" Pinky said, waving his hand in the air, "I've been looking all over for you guys!"

"Pinky?" The Warners asked.

"Brain wanted me to find you guys!" Pinky said, quite oblivious to the situation he was in.

"He did?" Dot asked.

"Yeah!" Pinky said, "He wanted me to find you guys so that I can send his heartless on you guys! Oh, now wouldn't that be fun? We can all play together and stuff, Narf!"

"Heartless!" Tron asked, shocked.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Pinky said, surprised.

Pinky then put his fingers to his mouth and wistled. Just then, several heartless appeared around Tron and the Warner Siblings whom were shocked by this.

"Oh looky!" Pinky cheered, "They all want to play!"

With that, a single Strafer ran forward. Tron grabbed his disk from behind him and threw it forward, destroying the heartless. The disc flew back to him like a boomerang. The other heartless began to charge forward. Tron readied his disc.

"You three head towards the sailer!" Tron commanded, "I'll take care of the heartless!"

"No need to worry, Tron!" Yakko said, "We have a little something for occasions like this!"

Yakko quickly turned to Dot.

"Dot!" Yakko said, with arm forward.

Dot grabbed a large toy-winder one normally finds on wind-up toys and gave it to Yakko. He took it and jumped onto a Cannon Gun. He then shoved the winder into the heartless' back. The heartless struggled to get Yakko off his back.

"Now just to wind this thing up!" Yakko said.

Yakko then turned the winder around, winding up the heartless. It stopped struggling and stood still. Once Yakko was done winding it up He quickly jumped off and towards the others. He pulled Wakko, Dot, and Tron down.

"Stay low!" Yakko yelled.

The Cannon Gun Heartless then began to spin around rapidly and shoot out energy balls. The bullets hit each of the other heartless, destroying them. Once all the heartless were destroyed, the Cannon Gun stopped abruptly and exploded. Tron looked on in fascination.

"Interesting!" Tron stated.

"Oh! All the heartless went away!" Pinky exclaimed, "And we were having so much fun too! Now how am I supposed to de-rezz Tron?"

Tron was shocked by this statement. Yakko stepped before Pinky.

"What do you mean by de-rezz Tron?" Yakko asked.

Pinky was about to answer the question, but he stopped before he could say anything. He then put his finger under his chin and looked up towards the sky, thinking.

"I have no idea!" Pinky said. "What is de-rezzing anywho?"

"Aw! That's easy!" Yakko said, putting his hand on Pinky's shoulder. "When Brain told you to de-rezz Tron, what he wanted you to do is to take Tron to Brain so that he can stop Brain from controlling the computer system, thus taking over the world!"

"Really?" Pinky asked, "I don't think that's what Brain wanted!"

"C'mon!" Yakko said, "What do you think 'de-rezz' means?"

Pinky then thought for a second.

"Knitting silk doilies?" Pinky asked.

"And you think I'm wrong?" Yakko asked.

"Of course not!" Pinky cheered, "What was I thinking? Silk doilies? That is stupid!"

Pinky then slapped his hand against his forehead. He then ran past the others to the terminal. He began to type on it, thus powering the solar sailer.

"Don't worry guys!" Pinky called, "I help you get to Brain, I just need to switch the power on for the sailer first, Zoint!"

"Doofus!" The Warners said with a smile.

Tron was quit confused by all this.

"You three are incorrect!" Tron said to the Warners, "De-resolution has nothing to do with getting to the Central Computer Core! It has to do with deleting me from the system!"

Yakko walked up to Tron and leant towards him.

"Of course it does!" Yakko whispered.

"But then you should have told Pinky what it really meant!" Tron replied, "Telling him the opposite is illogical!"

"Listen Tron!" Dot said, "Sometimes you have to tell people the opposite in order to get your way."

"If we told the truth to Pinky, he would have somehow found a way to de-rezz you." Yakko added, "And then, you wouldn't be here to save Space Paranoids from the Brain."

Tron then thought for a moment.

"You users really know how to make the illogical logical!" Tron replied.

"That's what we're here for!" Wakko replied.

Just then, a loud humming sound could be heard from outside the hanger. Pinky turned from the terminal!

"Okkie Dokkie!" Pinky cheered, 'The solar sailer is ready! Time to go now, Narf!"

With that, Pinky ran out of the hanger to the Solar Sailer. Tron and the Warners followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the castle, Leon and his gang managed to make it down into the heartless manufactory main floor. The six ran across the room past the heartless cration machine and over to a vaulted-door on the floor.

"This must be where the circuit breaker room is located!" Cid said.

Tifa knelt down before the door and turned the hatch. It was slightly difficult to open, but not so difficult for strong Tifa, as she managed to open it successfully. An alarm then sounded.

"Insolate fools!" Brain cried over an intercom, "You cannot stop me this easily!"

"And yet we will!" Leon answered.

The mechanical arm hovering over the creation pad began to warm up with a loud hum.

"I doubt that so!" Brain said, "My machine has cooled off; and with it, I shall create a large heartless to dispose of you all!"

On that note, Cloud ran forward with his Buster Blade drawn. He leapt in the air and slashed the mechanical arm. The one half fell to the floor, sparks sizzling from the severed edge. The other half managed to swing from above, sparks flying here and there. The heartless creation machine was destroyed.

"Fools!" Brain cried, "What have you done!"

"Foiled your plan for world domination!" Cloud said with a smirk, still kneeling on the floor from the jump.

"And now to take care of you!" Yuffie exclaimed as she descended the ladder hanging from the power supply doorway.

Leon knelt at the opening.

"Remember, just remove a few of the power cells!" Leon said, "Too many will shut down the computer!"

"Roger!" Yuffie called, climbing down the ladder.

"What do you think you are doing?" Brain demanded.

"Powering you down!" Yuffie answered.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that!" Brain replied.

With that, a noise could be heard from the ladder. Suddenly, sparks began to travel through the ladder. Before the electric current could shock Yuffie, she leapt off the ladder and into the room below.

All around here were various switches, buttons, and fuses. All of them blinked on-and-off in a spectacular pattern. Yuffie walked over to the section marked 'internal processing drive'. She then threw a few switches.

"Stop this at once!" Brain demanded.

Yuffie ignored Brain, and began to push a few buttons off.

"No…I'm…losing power!" Brain cried, "I…cannot…process…efficiently!"

Yuffie then removed a few power cells from their slots.

"When I was still in my lab, the scientists taught me a song!" Brain said dazed. "It went a little like this!"

Yuffie then switched off a few more switches, pushed a few more buttons, and pulled out a few more power cells.

"Daisy…Daisy…Give me your answer true…" Brain began to sing silently.

Leon leant over the opening.

"I thin that's enough!" Leon said, "Brain is down to minimum capacity!"

"Looks like mission accomplished!" Yuffie cheered, as she headed towards the ladder, "Now Tron and the Warners have to finish the rest!"

* * *

Tron, Pinky, and the Warner Brothers rode upon the solar sailer, ever approaching the Central Computer Core. Pinky, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot gazed around at their surroundings while Tron stood in the front, guiding the ship along the track. Suddenly, Wakko spotted an electric wall made of data up ahead.

"Look!" Wakko exclaimed.

"It's the security shield!" Tron said, "If Leon and the rest powered down the internal processing drive, we should be able to pass through it safely!"

"Or Else?" Yakko asked.

"We'll be de-rezzed!" Tron replied.

"That's bad!" Yakko replied.

"I thought we're already being de-rezzed!" Pinky asked.

The Solar Sailer then reached the wall. Like a knife through butter, the ship passed through the wall unharmed. Everyone cheered

"We made it!" Tron exclaimed.

"Narf!" Pinky exclaimed.

The Sailer then approached the Central Computer Core. It landed safely next to it. Everyone stepped off and ran through the doorway.

Everyone except Pinky gasped at what they saw.

A single beam of red light shone in the center of the circular room. A face was sculpted upon this beam, which spun around very rapidly. Suddenly the face stopped before the five. It was the Brain's face. The powerful MCP-like figure was the Brain. Her looked down upon the others in fury.

"Does the Wizard of Oz know that you stole his look?" Yakko asked.

"Pinky!" The brain boomed in a loud voice, "How could you let these simpletons fool you so easily? What exactly possessed you into bringing them here?"

"You said you wanted them De-rezzed!" Pinky replied.

"I wanted them DESTROYED!" Brain yelled.

"Why didn't you say so?" Pinky asked.

Furoius, the Brain mentally shot out a bolt of electricity at Pinky. The others were shocked as Pinky fell and rolled back meters across the room. Pinky lay both in pain and amusement!

"HaHa, Narf!" Pinky exclaimed, "That was quite painful, and very thrilling, but also very painful!"

Tron gazed up at the Brain.

"I won't let you get away with this!" he stated, "I cannot let you have control of Hollow Bastion OS!"

"Foolish Program!" Brain boomed, "You are too late for that! I have complete control over the system! Soon the world shall bow down to me! I shall be served as the grand ruler of the universe!"

"Did you say serve?" Yakko asked.

The Warners then spun around quickly. They then stopped, revealing themselves dressed in hip-hop clothing and apparel (all of which were blue colored with bright blue lines, conforming to the world they were in).

Wakko pulled out a large boombox and turned it on. Loud R&B music blasted fro it. The Warners began to breakdance to it. Each one would stand before the group doing a special dance move. This continued until each Warner had a turn. The Brain looked down in confusion and anger.

"What are you doing?" The Brain demanded.

"Sucka! You got served!" Yakko said, gesturing to the Brain.

"And we're distracting you while Tron sneaks up behind you in order to defeat you!" Dot added.

"What!" Brain exclaimed.

Brain turned around to look behind him. He saw as Tron took his disc and threw it at Brain. The disk hit the exact center of Brain's light beam, causing sparks to fly everywhere. The Brain screamed in terror as he began to disintegrate. A large explosion ensured. A white light filled the entire room. When the light died, it revealed Brain lying flat on the floor before the Warners. He returned to the same size of everyone else, dressed in red armor.

"Where did I fail?" he asked.

* * *

Later, everyone gathered around. Pinky and the Brain were tied together by a light rope. They were seated behind Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, whom were standing before Tron.

"I normally would thank you all for helping after such an ordeal," he said, "but then again, you really didn't do much."

"That's pretty much normal!" Dot answered.

"Anyway," Tron said, "we should probably get everyone back to the Pit Cell so you can all transport back to the real world!"

"That'll take too long!" Wakko said.

"Besides, we have our own ways!" Dot said.

Yakko then reached behind his back and pulled out two pill bottles. One contained red pills while the other blue.

"Now which of these are supposed to materialize us back in the real world?" Yakko asked.

"I think it's the red ones!" Wakko said.

Yakko threw the bottle containing the blue pills over his shoulder. He took the red pill container and popped open the lid. Each sibling took out one pill, popped it in their mouths and swallowed it. They then shoved a pill into the mouths of Pinky and the Brain, forcing them to swallow each. The five then began to disappear. The warners waved goodbye to Tron.

"Bye-ee!" they cheered, as they with Pinky and the brain dissapered.

Tron waved goodbye to them.

* * *

**Well, this fic is pretty much wrapping up. The next chapter will be the last.**

**Sorry if this chapter seems a bit not-so-good. I wouldn't blame anyone for not reaching this far. I sorta rushed through this chapter. There's another fic I want to work on and I want to finish this one up ASAP!**

**I've been contemplating lately, and the flamers, while rude, do have a point. This fic really hasn't become the best fic I've ever written. Some of you may think differently, but personally this fic is a real low for me. I admit that while the start of the fic was great, along the line I rushed through and now I'm left with this mediocre piece of fanfiction. To me this fic isn't all that bad, but I am a bit disappointed. I know it could be better than it is now, I just never had much time to really fine tune it.**

**Thanks to all who read and stay tuned for the final chapter. I was going to have an extra chapter, in which we see the misadventures of Mindy and Buttons in the Hundred Acre Woods. But I'm not all into It. I'll just finish what I started.**


	7. Hand in Hand

**The Warners Invade Hollow Bastion  
****Chapter 7: **Hand in Hand

Inside a hamster cage, Pinky wass busy running on a mouse wheel while the Brain scribbled busily on a post-it notepad with a pencil tip.

"Once again our plan for world domination is foiled!" Brain said, "But I should have another plan for us by tonight."

"Gee, Brain, what are we doing tonight?" Pinky asked, still racing on his wheel.

Brain rolled his eyes.

"The same thing we do any other night, Pinky!" Brain replied, "Try to take over Hollow Bastion and then the world!"

The cage the two are in was on Merlin's desk. Right now, Leon and Merlin gaved down at it and at the two lab mice. Merlin laughed haughtily.

"I must thank you again for giving me these two mice!" he said to Leon, "I have been in need for some test animals to experiment my magic on!"

"Don't thank me," Leon replied, "You can thank the Warner Brothers for this!"

"The who now?" Merlin asked confusingly.

"Just a few screwballs who managed to capture these two troublemakers!" Leon replied, "They left right after they materialized from Ansem's computer, but they left these two behind. Hard to imagine Hollow Bastion was almost taken control of by a pair of rodents!"

Meanwhile, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid were busy doing odd jobs around Merlin's house. Just then, the door flew open and the Gullwings entered.

"Finally!" Paine exclaimed, "We made it!"

"Just in time!" Rikku cheered.

Aerith turned to the three.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"We're here for the extra help in the Restoration Committee!" Yuna said, "We're the Gullwings!"

Yuffie then walked over to them.

"Sorry to break it to yah, but we already found someone else!" Yuffie said, "The position has been filled!"

Yuna raised an eyebrow.

"By who?" she asked.

On that note, a stranger walked through the door. It was Chicken Boo wearing yet another feeble disguise as a human. The Gullwings dropped their jaws in astonishment.

"You hired a chicken instead of us!" Yuna exclaimed.

Cid turned from his computer and stared at Yuna.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "That guy happens to be the greatest mastermind we've come across. His ideas for revising Hollow Bastion are astounding! He is definitely no chicken!"

Chicken Boo "bukaw"-ed.

Yuna fainted in disbelief.

"He does look smart!" Rikku commented.

"Moron!" Paine replied, holding her head.

_You wear a disguise,  
__to look like human guys;  
__But you're not a man,  
__you're a Chicken Boo!_

**End**

**I know it has been a long time since I posted, but I was busy with another fic. Anyway, the last chapter here is very lackluster, as I had planned a much better ending, but I pretty much given up on this fic by now. I know that I forgot about Buttons and Mindy, but it's pretty predictable anyway: Buttons manages to get Mindy safe back home only to get yelled at by the Mom for something or other. Story ended, plot patched!**

**I'm sorry if I haven't lived up to your expectations, but I know I can do better than these second-hand fics. I was planning on doing another sequel, preferably "Warners Invade The World That Never Was" were the Warners harass Organization XIII, but I do not have the ideas nor the desire to create it. If anyone feels they wish to create it on my behalf, feel free to do so! Just make sure to give me credit and include all Organization memebers (except Roxas, who quit!). Thank you for reading my fics and be sure to give me your final comments!**


End file.
